Too Similar Yet Too Different
by chanceler
Summary: Twins gots separated by a divorce. Now the the smarter twin goes back to her hometown, what will the prettier twin do?


"Ouran Gakuen for the Alices, huh?" said Haruhi. "Dad, do you think this will be a good idea? I mean, going back to Japan like this?"

"It's about time you go back. Don't you think Italy is just too much for you already?" said Ranka Fujioka. "Besides, we agreed to your mother you're just going to stay here until you graduate from La Scuola Grande di Alices d'Italia(**The Great School for the Alices of Italy**) which is in a week now" he said as a matter of factly

"Si, Papa!(**Yes, father!**)" said Haruhi while bowing. "I won't let you down"

It has been10 years since we left Japan. My father and mother got divorced, resulting to splitting up with my beloved twin. My father and I went to Italy, in strict orders of Nonna. You see, my father is half Italian and half Japanese. Nonna here is Italian and Ojii-san is Japanese but Ojii-san grew up in Japan. I still get confused up to now what to call him. Nonna plans Papa to run after the Lombardi Corporazione and Papa plans me to run it after him. Nonna is not aware of my alice, I have the Sanctrifying Alice. I basically have a useless alice, I just purify stuff or make them holy. Only god knows what's the use of my forsaken alice.

"You're flight is in a few days" said Okaa-san. "Better say your goodbye to your friends from school"

"Si" I said while bowing. Before I left, I promise Okaa-san that I will spend my high school life with her, the last years of my life before I become independent. I dialled Eloise's number on my mobile and waited for her to answer"

"Allo?"(**Hello?**) I heard Eloise say.

"Bonjour mon ami francais."(**Hello my French friend**)

"Haruhi" said Eloise "Pourquoi appelez-vous?"(**Why are you calling?**)

"Voulez manger demain midi?"(**Want to eat lunch tomorrow?**)

"Oui" said Eloise. "Je dois y aller, Michael est a venir"(**Sure. I have to go, Micheal's coming**)

"Au revoir!"(**Good bye!**) I said. I walked around the streets of Italy. I was thinking about Ouran School for the Alices, I was thinking about leaving Papa here, I was thiking about my promise to Okaa-san and to Mikan. It's a good thing Scuola Grande's headmaster is against dormitories or else I would've lived a life without Papa and Nonna. I arrived at the front steps of the mansion and went inside. "Papa, Nonna!" I shouted. "Lo sono a casa!"(**I'm home!**)

"Haruhi!" said Nonna. "Tua madre giapponese e venuto in Italia per prenderti. Lei e in cucina adesso a parlare con tuo padre."(**Your Japanese mother has come to Italy to fetch you. She is in the kitchen right now talking to your father.**)

"Whoa, whoa" I said. "Slow down, Nonna. I didn't catch any of that"

"Your mother" she said slowly. "Is here"

"WHERE?!"

"Kitchen" she said while pointing at the hallway to the kitchen. I ran towards it after I helped Nonna sit down the living room and heard Papa's and Okaa-san's voice.

"It's too dangerous, Ranka!"

"I know that! But I would like time with my daughter before she leaves!"

"Stop being so selfish and put your pride down for once in your life!"

"You're taking her away from me, what else do you want huh?" I heard a dangerous voice only Papa uses when one of my bodyguards didn't looked at me that much when I was 9. "You want money? I'll give you your goddamn money!"

"Believe it or not Ranka I am not after your dirty money! I am after my children's safety!"

"They're my children too!"

"Then believe me, she's safer in Tokyo!"

"Why would I trust you?"

"Because I know who is after them" then I heard Papa sighed. "Who's after who?" I thought.

"You can't control their lives! Yuka. You have to let them go sooner or later!" And I knew that was the end of it. I could only guess that Papa gave Okaa-san one of his glares where you will be forced to drop the subject. Shit. I heard footsteps and hid in the shadows. I saw Okaa-san headed for the door. "Thank God she didn't see me" I said with a relief but it didn't take long for that to vanish.

"You can come out now, Haruhi"

"Stai bene, Papa?"(**Are you okay, dad?**) I walked to where he is and looked at him.

Papa gave me a hug and said, "Lo saro, Haruhi. Saro"(**I will be, Haruhi. I will be.**)

"Mi dispiace, Papa"(**I'm sorry, dad**)

"No, no!" he said and he lifts my head. "You didn't do anything wrong. You are by far the greatest daughter any father will be proud of" he said and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Go to sleep now, Haruhi. Si dispone di una festa di addio per andare a domani, e sara una lunga giornata per voi." (**You have a farewell party to go to tomorrow and it will be a long day for you.**)

"Si, Papa. Buona notte, Papa" I said and bowed. He lift me up to a hug and whispered "Ti amo, Haruhi. I'm very proud of you.

* * *

Back in Japan, it was early morning. A typical day in Ouran Gakuen for the Alices when suddenly a Mikan Fuijioka burst in the classroom giggling. "Polkadots, why are you giggling so much?" he said while giving her a kiss in the cheeks. Natsume let Mikan seat on his lap and let her cuddled with him.

"Will you stop calling me that already" I said.

"Maybe…" Natsume said seductively. "I know where this is going this time" I thought to myself. "I've already seen your everything, maybe I should get you a new nickname...Sexier, wilder…" he said while he playfully bit my right ear. "Does sex slave suit you?"

"I think I preferred Polkadots" I said and gave him another kiss.

"You guys can make me gag" said Kaoru.

"Me too" said Hikaru.

"Good morning, twins!" I beamed at them when I parted. I heard Natsume protested but ignored him.

"You look unusually happy" said Kaoru

"What's up?" said Hikaru

"It's a surprise" I said while I stuck my tongue out to them and they did the same. Suddenly, Natsume lift me off his lap and put me down harshly on the seat beside him. "Hey! What's the big idea?!"

"Psh"

"You pissed him off because you were ignoring his desires" said Kyoya.

"Oh" I said. "I'm sorry, Natsume." While started to my work. When I was on my way to his belt and just when he stiffened and looked at me with utmost horror, Narumi-sensei came in.

"Just great" said Natsume and put him in an even less appealing mood.

"Be careful, Mikan" said Kaoru and Hikaru then suddenly Hikaru's tie is burning and the paper Kaoru was holding started burning too. I used my Nullification Alice to stop it and it just kept on coming.

"Stop it, Natsume!" I said and looked at him. I leaned in to whisper, "Or you're not going to get anything later". Natsume's eyes widened and the fires disappeared.

"Tamaki" said Narumi-sensei. "You're late, again"

"Whatever Onii-san" said Tamaki.

"Just because you're my brother doesn't mean you can—"

"Tais-toi, imbecile. Vous n'avez aucune idee d'ou je viens "(**Shut up, you idiot. You have no idea where I've been **) he said with hatred on his brother.

"Cessez d'utiliser votre Alice contre moi. Il ne fonctionnera pas"(**Stop using your alice against me. It won't work.**) said Narumi. Tamaki simply shrugged and sat beside me.

"Are you okay?" I said. "Maybe you shouldn't go to school today?"

"Well, you're in a lovely mood" said Kyoya.

"Just leave me alone" and he went to sleep.

"He just doesn't listen!" I thought to myself. I heard Kyoya was whispering something to Tamaki but it's all in French so I can't understand.

"Ce qui est avec vous aujourd'hui?"(**What is up with you today?**) asked Kyoya.

"Que dois-je faire?"(**What should I do?**)

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"(**What are you talking about?**)

"Je me suis enceinte. La reine de la glace est enceinte."(**I got her pregnant. The ice queen is pregnant.**) said Tamaki. "Elle a porte mon enf"(**She's carrying my child**)

"WHAT?!" shouted Kyoya while standing up.

"Is there something very important that you'd like to share with the class, Mr. Otoori?" asked Narumi while raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing, Narumi-sensei. Sorry" said Kyoya while bowing. He took his seat and went back to talking to Tamaki.

"For how long?"

"Three or four" Even though they were speaking in Japanese, I still can't understand them. It's as if they're talking in codes that they created only for them.

"N'avez-vous pas cesse de voir sa il ya trois mois?!"(**Didn't you stopped seeing her three months ago?!) asked the devastated Kyoya.**

"Dans la nuit je devais rompre avec elle, eh bien, quelque chose s'est passe."(**On the night I was supposed to break up with her, well, something happened.**)

"Comment pouvez-vous etre si negligent?!"(**How can you be so careless?!)** Even though Kyoya and Takumi were talking in hush tones, we could still feel the intensity of the conversation.

"Il ne se passe just okay?! Maintenant licencier mon dos déjà!!"(**It just happend okay?! Now lay off my back already!!**)

"Dis moi que je mal entendu"(**Tell me I heard it wrong**) said Kyoya. I could tell that he is desperately begging Tamaki for something. "But for what?" I thought to myself.

"Eavesdropping is useless when you don't understanding a thing" said Natsume. "Just give him space now, you know him. After all, he's your best friend" and gave me a reassuring grip.

I heard Tamaki said, "No, you heard it right"

"Gee, just have to put me down just like that, huh?" hissed Kyoya

"Whatever, Kyoya. Leave me alone" and he dropped the subject to that.

The rest of the day, neither Kyoya nor Tamaki said anything to each other. The others were to scared to say anything so we just let them be but it's evident that everyone's worried. I saw Nobara entered the cafeteria so I called out for her. "Bara! Over here!"

Since Tamaki was seating beside me, I felt him stiffened and looked at him. "What's wrong, Tamaki?" I whispered in his ear while pretending to pick up something from the floor. "Stop pretending you're asleep, Nobara's here"

"Time to go, Tamaki" said Kyoya and he instantly stood up. He left the cafeteria, with Kyoya in tow, before Nobara could even approach the table.

"They're hiding something" I said.

* * *

In Italy, Haruhi wasn't having fun. Yes, her friends did come to her farewell party.

"What is up with you?" asked Eloise. "You've been in a bad mood since you've arrived. You don't' want us to remember you as a scowling, sulking hoe, do you?"

"It's not that" I said. "Something just happened before I got here"

"What is it? said Eloise. "Dis-moi."(**Tell me**)

"Tres bien, mais d'abord nous devons sortir d'ici."(**Alright, but first we need to get out of here**)

We found a private, soundproof room at the back of the house that is actually empty. The rest of the rooms are pre-occupied by couples who just can't get their hands off each other. "You see, Eloise, I can't trust anyone anymore!"

"What are you talking about?" she said, obviously offended. "You can trust me"

"I know that. I didn't mean you" I reassured her. "An hour before this stupid party, I was looking for Nonna. So I was doing this room-to-room check up, when I was about to knock I heard Nicolette, Paige, Zephyrine and Elliot talking."

_Flashback_

"_Where the hell are you, Nonna?" I asked myself. I was about to knock on the door when I heard my name. I listened closely and realized it was it was Nicolette Fidalgo, Paige Schouten, Elliot Custardoi and Zephyrine Xypolitos._

"_Isn't it great that she's leaving?" I heard Nicolette say. She's the heiress to the Fidalgo Import-Export Management, which is in our company's hands._

_  
"If we hate her that much then why are we attending her party?" asked Zephyrine. For a greek goddess, she also a dimwit_

"_Because we're taking her crown, silly!" said Paige. Paige Schouten is the 9th in line for the Great Britain Royalty. Paige is also a hoe, known to boys for her blowjobs. "Ever since she came to Scuola Grande, every boy was crazy over her and every girl wants to be her best friend, just because she's both a Lombardi and Fuijioka. She's so stupid, ugly, fat and her alice is so useless!"_

"_Now that she's gone, it's time for our reign" said Nicolette. "Let's make a toast!"_

"_For Haruhi" said Paige._

"_For Haruhi!" and with that I left._

_End of flashback_

"Elle a dit ca?!"(**She said that?!**) said Eloise. "That bitch!"

"Whoa there little missy!" I said, handing her a glass of water. "Calm down!"

"They just piss me off!"

"Alert! Wild banshee on the lose!" I said while faking to pull the fire alarm. And she threw a death glare at me. "I was only joking"

"Let them be, they're not worth it"

"Yeah I know" I said. "I just got pissed off since they were supposed to be my friends"

"How about we finish this party early and let's have a slumber party!" said Eloise while clasping her hands together. She instantly looked like a cute little girl and with her French accent made her ever cuter. "For old time' sake?"

I hesitated to say yes since I wanted to rest before Okaa-san got here to pick me up. "Well alright" I said.


End file.
